Solo son juegos
by chidori yaoi
Summary: Como siempre el equipo siete incluido Sasuke están esperando la tardanza de su sensei. Para pasar el rato Sasuke y Naruto juegan a un juego de mesa, pero Sasuke le gana, y claro esta le restriega su derrota. Naruto se enfada y... narusasu


Este fue un narusasu que escribí para intentar recuperar mi inspiración, lo cual funcionó xD. Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mi el escribirlo ^^

Disclaimer: la serie Naruto no me pertenece, (si fuera así, yo e Itachi estaríamos jugando a la gallinita ciega XD) sino que pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei

Notas:

-.......- Habla el personaje

-''…….''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas

(......) notas de la autora

El sol se veía resplandeciente en Konoha; el cielo estaba despejado, casi no había nubes; los pájaros cantaban y los niños jugaban, ya que era domingo y no tendrían que ir a la escuela. La gente de la aldea también descansaba de sus quehaceres y pasaba su tiempo con sus seres queridos u otros que pasaban su tiempo libre paseando, haciendo turismo o, simplemente, haciendo el vago. Sí señor, Konoha estaba en paz y se respiraba en todo el ambiente esa armonía, bueno, menos en un lugar...

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete. Era ese lugar en que se respiraba todo menos paz. Por un lado vemos a una chica pelo rosa con los ojos cerrados, el ceño muy fruncido y unas ganas homicidas que se podían palpar a kilómetros. Por el otro, vemos a Sai con su típica sonrisa de falsedad pintando la mala leche de su compañera y como título de la obra: "Fea en erupción".

Sí, ahora le ponía títulos a sus obras, ya que era más divertido y… ¿qué demonios? Cabreaba a sus compañeros y eso le resultaba muy satisfactorio. Obras como "Naruto, pene invisible" o "Niña estreñida" (esa es para Sasuke) pues, le valieron varios golpes pero valía la pena ver la cara de enfado que ponían todos; le hacía sentirse bien y se sentía más próximo a sus compañeros de equipo.

Y por último, los dos ninjas considerados amigo/rivales; Sasuke estaba con su habitual cara de pasotismo total, mientras que Naruto estaba concentrado y con sudor en la frente. Después, sus ojos azules miraron al vengador con recelo, movió su mano y...

-Jake mate-ttebayo –dijo triunfante el rubio al mover la ficha de ajedrez. Sí, esa concentración se debía a que como su sensei siempre llegaba tarde pues Sasuke, por una vez, propuso jugar al ajedrez y Naruto encantado. Claro, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de competir con el vengador.

-Naruto, mira...- "¿Cómo se lo digo de manera delicada?"-. Eso no es jake mate; además, al haber movido esa ficha te puedo matar a la reina, así que... pierdes -y como bien dijo el vengador, movió la ficha y como si de cámara lenta se tratase, la reina cayó al suelo de una manera casi dramática, haciendo que los ojos azules del portador del Kyuubi se bajasen a medida que avanzaba la caída hasta que por fin: el desenlace. Se oyó un simple ruidito cuando la ficha llegó al suelo.

-¡¡¡Arg... odio el ajedrez!!! -Dijo con un puchero de disconformidad.

-Dobe, no haber aceptado jugar si no sabías -el azabache no entendía el por qué su amigo jugaba a algo que no entendía, ¿es que era masoca y le gustaba perder?

-Te odio maldito bastardo -ahora se había acercado al pelinegro y le miraba desafiante-. Te odio con todas mis fuerzas.

-El sentimiento es mutuo -le respondió con una media sonrisa, haciendo que el cabreo de Uzumaki aumentara-. Admítelo, Naruto: no me puedes ganar y punto -como si un rayo hubiera traspasado los tímpanos del kitsune, este ensombreció la mirada, desconcertando a todos los presentes; hasta Sai había dejado de pintar por el cambio tan súbito en el ánimo de su amigo

-Jeje... jeje... jejejeje... -una aura maléfica cubrió el cuerpo del rubio, asustando más a los presentes-. Bien teme, así que esas tenemos ¿eh? -La mano del rubio acabó en la solapa de la camisa negra del Uchiha, que lo miraba aturdido por su reacción-. Bien, vamos a jugar a lo que quieras y veremos quién es el mejor -gotaza general cayendo en la cabeza de todos.

-"Y mira que pensé que me iba a linchar... bueno si así lo quiere"- . Como quieras, pero como te dije, no podrás conmigo -la sonrisa desafiante del de los ojos azules aumentó, haciendo que al azabache también se le formara una por igual; esto les recordaba a los viejos tiempos. Aunque fuera por esta simple competición, era como volver al pasado, a sus doce años.

-Bien Sai, tú serás el juez, que Sakura-chan es muy bestia y seguro que al final se harta y lo paga conmigo -la de ojos verdes al oír eso se aproximó con pasos monstruosos a Naruto, haciendo que la tierra temblase. En los ojos de la kunoichi se veía la furia por su compañero y ya estaba reuniendo chakra en la mano para lo que venía-. "Yo y mi bocaza que nunca aprendo a cerrarla cuando toca".

POM PAM PUFF

-Sai, tú serás el juez, que Sakura-chan de lo amable, femenina y paciente que es, no podría elegir entre nosotros dos -unos chichones estaban incrustados en la cabeza del kitsune y de ellos salían vapor. Normal, fueron dados con muy mala leche; lo extraño es que no tuviera la cabeza partida, pero como dijo la de los ojos verdes después de pegarle: 'su cabeza es más dura que el acero'-. "Me encantan los argumentos de Sakura-chan, están tan claros y bien explicados".

-Me parece bien hacer de juez, además... -cogió su mochila y la abrió sacando un libro de ella-. Tengo un libro que contiene todos los juegos que podéis practicar.

-Me parece bien dattebayo.

-Hmm... -fue la escueta respuesta del vengador, aunque en el fondo hervía de emoción por desafiar a Naruto. Lo miró de refilón y vio esa sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando algo realmente le interesaba, su corazón palpitó.

Entonces, ahora que lo pensaba... esa sonrisa siempre la mostraba cuando estaba con él. Su alma se llenó de un calor agradable; él era frío, un frígido sin igual, pero en lo referente a Naruto su corazón se ablandaba, aunque no lo demostrase, pero sentía cierta debilidad hacia su compañero de equipo.

-¿Eh? -Naruto sintió que le observaban, miró para todos lados y chocó su mirada con la del vengador. Azul cielo contra negro noche; se quedaron mirándose como si el mundo no existiera y ellos fueran los únicos habitantes. El kitsune se preguntaba el por qué no podía eludir la mirada, es como si esos ojos le estuvieran llamando, como si fuera una especie de hechizo que le estuviese embrujando y lo mismo se cuestionaba el vengador; esos ojos azules le estaban absorbiendo de una manera casi irreal.

Sakura al ver que sus dos compañeros se miraban tan intensamente se le escapó una leve risita, hasta se le había pasado el mal humor por la tardanza de su sensei y Sai no entendía ni jota del asunto ¿Por qué se miraban tanto? Quién sabe... Naruto era raro y Sasuke también lo era.

-Bueno, chicos, ¿empezamos? -Preguntó el ANBU con tu típica sonrisa falsa; la pregunta sacó de su aturdimiento a los dos shinobis que desviaron cada uno la mirada a otro lado.

-"Mierda ¿Qué puñetas me pasa? Me quedé zombi mirando al teme" -el rubio se sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, esos pensamientos le hacían cuestionarse varias cosas y este no era el momento propicio para ello; primero patearle el culo a Sasuke en la competición después liarse a preguntas-. ¡¡Si, empecemos dattebayo!! -dijo más entusiasmado y levantando el puño al cielo en signo de determinación.

-Bien, las normas son las siguientes -esto lo iba diciendo mientras leía el libro que sacó de la mochila-. Yo, como juez, iré planteando juegos, vosotros tenéis que hacer lo que digan y si no cumplís la expectativa de la prueba perdéis. Además, como es lógico, el que lo haga mejor gana ¿Alguna pregunta? -Naruto levanté la mano -. ¿Sí, Naruto?

-Jeje… ¿Podría Sakura-chan vestirse de animadora? Así nos motivaría -puso las manos por detrás de la cabeza y sonrió de manera picara -. A ver si hay suerte y podemos ver más cosas debajo de la... -un puño estampado en la cara del de ojos azules no le dejó terminar. Sí, hoy Sakura se quitaría el estrés a hostias con Naruto.

-Guarro – la de pelo rosa volteó su cara ofendida por el atrevimiento de su compañero.

-Itae... Sakura-chan, eso ha dolido -se sobó la cara por el tremendo golpe, dándose cuenta de que aún estaba ardiendo la hostia que le había dado. Se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, se acercó a la de ojos verdes y puso su sonrisa de galán en acción-. Anda Sakura-chan, no seas así. Tú estarías muy guapa como animadora -la kunoichi se sonrojó levemente y una pequeña sonrisa asomó de sus labios.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? -un pequeño brillo en los ojos de la chica le dio a entender a Naruto que estaba en buen camino para ligarse a su compañera.

-Pues claro que lo pienso, además... -se acercó más ella y puso su sonrisa más sexy-. ¿Cómo no lo voy a pensar si eres guapísima y...

-Hey, si vas a estar de Casanova no propongas retos. -"Dios, cómo odio esto, y yo que pensaba que lo de antes significó algo"- . Si no vamos a jugar me voy, paso de estar esperando a Kakashi y paso de estar perdiendo mi tiempo.

Los celos le carcomían por dentro; él pensando que Naruto había dejado de tener sentimientos hacia la de pelo rosa y va e intenta ligársela delante de todos, delante de él, vaya mierda todo. El rubio miró interesado la reacción del azabache, después enarcó una ceja por el extraño comportamiento, hasta que una sonrisa zorruna se le instauró en la cara, así que era eso... Vaya, vaya con Sasuke.

-"Jeje... Esto será divertido"- . No te pongas así teme, que solo estaba diciéndole a Sakura lo guapa que es -a la chica se le encendieron más su mejillas, mientras que la ira se proyectó en la cara del portador del Sharingan, haciendo que Naruto se riera internamente -. "Así que esas tenemos... En serio que algunas veces pareces un libro abierto Sasukito".

-Bueno, basta de cháchara y vamos a empezar -se acercó al azabache que lo miraba con cara de perro rabioso; el kitsune, aprovechando que sus otro dos compañeros estaban eligiendo prueba en el libro, se acercó a la oreja del vengador y...

-Que el mejor gane -¿Esa era la voz del dobe? Joder, que voz tan endiabladamente sensual le había salido al cabrón. Todo su cuerpo vibró por la acción de su compañero, pero recapacitó y llegó a una conclusión: el mamoncete del usuratonkashi estaba solamente jugando con su escasa paciencia; ahora le tocaba a él poner los puntos sobre las íes, que a Sasuke Uchiha no le inflan las pelotas y después se salen con la suya, no señor.

-Capullo, ¿de qué vas? -susurró confidente para que nadie les oyese. El de ojos azules volteó y una sonrisa prepotente le salió en su cara haciendo que una vena empezase a crecer en el cuello del vengador.

-Pero qué malo eres Sasu-chan. Yo te deseo suerte y mira tú como me tratas.

¿Sasu-chan? ¿Que coño...?

-Naruto, estás tentando a tu suerte -el rubio, en vez de intimidarse por lo ruda que sonó la amenaza, se alegró más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ah, tentando a la suerte dices... Mira tú por donde, quiero tentar pero a alguien diferente -se acercó con movimientos felinos al vengador, este en vez de retroceder se quedó clavado en el sitio; su mente no respondía, era como si le hubiesen congelado las neuronas.

Llegó un momento en que las caras estaban muy juntas, hasta las respiraciones chocaban entre si; el pelinegro estaba algo aturdido por la cercanía de Naruto. Irremediablemente, sus pálidas mejillas cobraron un tono carmesí, mientras el rubio estaba encantado por las reacciones del Uchiha

-Sasuke... ¿Sabes? Te queda muy bien ese sonrojo.

El portador del Sharingan tragó saliva, un leve sudor cubrió su frente. Era la primera vez que estaba tan nervioso, joder, que hasta le sudaba el culo. Esa voz, esa mirada tan atrevida, ese aroma tan varonil que desprendía el rubio, esas facciones tan maduras pero a la vez algo infantiles que le daban un toque la mar de provocador, vamos, que estaba para comerse el puñetero usuratonkachi.

-No me jodas y me digas chorradas que no estoy hoy para aguantar tus gilipolleces, dobe.

-¿Ah no? -Ahora sus dos cuerpos estaban tan juntos que al vengador parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho-. Sasuke, a ti yo te gu...

**Continuará...**


End file.
